Parody of Armageddon
by Tatiana20
Summary: Something's going on right under Elrond's nose...(please read and review!) :)


Title: Parody of Armageddon  
  
Author: Tatiana20  
  
Summary: Something is going on right under Elrond's nose...  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own LOTR by JRR Tolkien. But I will use his characters and cause them harm...mwahhahaha!! j/k, i'll just embarass them a little.  
  
Note: tried to think of a funny story and came up with a parody of a scene out of armageddon. if anything seems wrong in this story, let me know :)  
  
Rating: I'm thinking PG-13  
Parody of Armageddon  
It started out as a calm and quiet day in Rivendell. The only sounds that could be heard was the occasional chirp from birds nested in the enormous trees. All of a sudden a shout reverberated across the valley.  
"Aragorn! Arwen! What are you two doing?!" Elrond the elf lord stood aghast in the doorway of his daughter's room, not believing what he was seeing. Arwen and his adopted son Aragorn were entangled in bed sheets, apparently ready for another round of bed acrobatics. Elrond saw red.  
"Father, um.this isn't what you think." Arwen swept back her long black hair, holding the sheet up to cover her chest. Her face was burning red with the embarrassment of being caught with Aragorn by her father.  
Aragorn didn't seem to fare any better than his love. This man who had raised him as his own son had just seen him rolling around with his daughter. And with Aragorn's keen sense of danger, he could tell that he was in deep trouble, to say the least.  
Elrond said nothing, just stood there, his eye's growing colder by the moment. Then he calmly turned, seemingly to leave. But then he turned sharply, muttering elvish words under his breath. Energy gathered in his hands and shot like an arrow toward one target. Aragorn.  
Aragorn dodged in the nick of time. The blast missed Arwen completely but the spot where Aragorn had been was disintegrated. Arwen screamed her dismay, as Aragorn quickly ran past Elrond and out the door as the elf lord was gathering more energy for another attack. After Aragorn and Elrond had disappeared, Arwen scrambled for her clothes on the floor, hoping that she would be in time to stop her father from turning her love into ashes.  
More blasts could be heard as Elrond chased Aragorn around Rivendell. Elves came out of their rooms and some stopped their activities to see what the ruckus was all about. What they saw was the once collected and sane Elrond trying to kill the very naked ranger they called friend. One elf was rash enough to come between the two.  
"Elrond, my lord, please stop this craziness." A relatively young elf stood tall and unwavering as he calmly asked Elrond to listen to his plea. One burning look from Elrond had the naïve elf running for safety. Aragorn was on his own after that, the other elves content to watch the event. Finally Elrond had cornered the poor man against a wall, with no where to run. It seemed that the rangers' luck had just run out. Aragorn closed his eyes in grim anticipation of the final blow. Just as Elrond was about to deliver the blast, a voice rang across the sky.  
"FATHER! Don't you dare kill my fiancé! He is going to be future king and the father of my children!" Arwen had followed the entire chase and was now running to stand in front of Aragorn, her hair disheveled and her dress falling off her shoulders because she hadn't had time to lace it up.  
Elrond seemed to come out of his rage when he saw that his daughter was in the way. He crossed his arms and glared at Arwen, hoping that she would get the message and move. From the way she was glaring back at him, it did not seem to be getting through.  
"This man is the love of my life and I am going to marry him and have many children with him and you better accept that because I am not a child anymore father! I am _____ years old and I will not have you trying to kill Aragorn!" As she was saying this, her hair had started to swirl about her head, her eyes had gone a shade of red, and there seemed to be a dangerous aura emanating from her body.  
Elrond shrank back as his once lovely and beloved daughter ranted and raved at him for his erratic behavior. He nodded his head meekly at her as she told him that he would forget about what he had seen and never ever try to kill Aragorn again. After Elrond had been properly reprimanded, Arwen sent him back to his room to think about what he had done and to not come out until supper.  
Elrond walked back to his room, his head hanging low in shame and fright. Arwen turned to Aragorn, grabbing his hand and dragging her awed and slightly fearful love back to their room to finish what had been so rudely interrupted.  
  
The End. 


End file.
